sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bionicle (video game)
}} | publisher = |Feral Interactive| }} | platforms = GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, OS X | released = | Game Boy Advance | | PlayStation 2 | | Xbox | | Microsoft Windows | | OS X | }} | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Bionicle is an action-adventure video game released in 2003. The game is based on parts of the movie Bionicle: Mask of Light and other parts of the Bionicle storyline. Initially, the game was supposed to make each Toa, Toa Nuva, and the Toa of Light playable, but due to deadlines, much of the game was dropped. However, all of the characters are playable in the Game Boy Advance version. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive. This was the last game released by Lego Interactive before Lego dissolved the company in 2004, with key individuals going on to found Giant Interactive Entertainment. Story The game follows the 2001-2003 storyline with only one obvious omission; the first part of the 2001 story, when the Toa first face Makuta, was cut out. However, many parts of the story were "reduced." The game begins when the Bohrok are attacking Mata Nui, and spends two levels depicting Tahu and Kopaka's battles with them. After that, the game moves on to Gali Nuva's level, in which the Bohrok-Kal are introduced, and all defeated at once by Gali. In the storyline, Tahu Nuva uses the Kanohi Vahi, mask of time, to allow himself and the other five Toa to defeat them. Pohatu's level then depicts a "midpoint" between storylines; Pohatu is delivering the news that the Rahkshi have awakened to Onua. Onua then defeats Lerahk in his level by dropping a hub unit on Lerahk, Lewa fights Panrahk in his level, and Tahu lava-surfs after Kurahk, who has made off with the Mask of Light. When he catches Kurahk, the Mask of Light fuses itself to Takua, who becomes Takanuva (Takua Nuva in the game) and defeats Makuta, Lord of Shadows, in the game's final level. He transforms into Takutanuva and opens the door and awakes Mata Nui. The Turaga and Matoran only make a couple appearances, none of which are very significant to the plot. Gameplay Basic controls include using shields and light elemental blasts to defeat enemies and open canisters. Overall, there are 8 levels in the game including the boss battle against Makuta. Reception | IGN = 3.8 out of 10 | GR = GBA: 52.67% (3 reviews) PS2: 51.31% (13 reviews) PC: 48.71% (7 reviews) GC: 45.11% (9 reviews) Xbox: 41.37% (8 reviews) | MC = PC: 52/100 (7 reviews) PS2: 51/100 (7 reviews) Xbox: 49/100 (5 reviews) GameCube: 47/100 (5 reviews) }} Bionicle: The Game received mixed to negative reviews from critics. It was given a 3.8 by IGN, and a 6.5 by Game Informer. It was criticized for repetitive gameplay, story, poor visuals, short length and complete lack of innovation. Game Informer stated that it would only be appropriate for "Lego-obsessed 8-year-olds". References Category:2003 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Argonaut Games games Category:Bionicle video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Feral Interactive games